towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse adalah pusat dari semua pertempuran Anda. Semua informasi yang dikumpulkan dan semua perintah yang diberikan dari sini |. Lero-Ro untuk trainee Pembawa Terang nya A Lighthouse is a cube used for gathering information and emitting light. It is probably powered by Shinsu which exists everywhere so it is wireless. It also has wireless networking features which allow it to connect with external devices like another Lighthouse, an Observer and so on. When it has been "disconnected" or split up, it forms a network of cubes. It's unknown if the term "Lighthouse" also applies to smaller cubes or if it applies only to larger cubes. There are different shapes and Ranking of Lighthouses. The Opera has a very high Grade and the Eyes of God likely has the highest Grade. It's also a misconception that Lighthouses can be destroyed easily. When a Lighthouse is knocked out, it has fallen outside of the Light Bearer's field of Shinsoo control and will fall to the ground. It is no longer in operating mode because its power source has been disconnected. If a strong pressure is applied to them they can be destroyed. About A Light or Lighthouse comes in different colours and consists of different purity levels of Suspendium. The higher purity of suspendium used, the better the Light will float in areas of high Shinsoo concentration. Most Lighthouses are made of low purity Suspendium, as high purity Suspendium is both expensive and difficult to handle. It seems a Lighthouse is transparent and its contents can be viewed, as a Lighthouse can be used as a storage container. When a Lighthouse is in a larger form, it is also called a Light.Ch.40: 2F - Hide and Seek (6) This is because Light Bearers don't use smaller cubes for gathering information. It seems the Light itself can be "disconnected" or separated into many components like more cubes, screens, keyboard, etc. Some - or all of these cubes - are also capable of "disconnecting" or splitting into more cubes which are of different sizes. Such cubes can even expand into the size of a room or larger. Two or more cubes can also be merged or "connected" by moving them physically which increases their size. Each cube is likely capable of gathering, recording and analysing information, which is transmitted to the "main cube" and possibly, other cubes. Like Armour Inventory, Arms Inventory, Pockets and so on, it has "visible" and "invisible" modes. A Lighthouse is used to feed information to Guides, who will then help the Light Bearer find the path. Central Unit of a Lighthouse Any cube can serve as the central unit or main cube of the network. Other cubes can even be set up inside this cube. And one or more of the cubes will also serve as a light source. As the central unit of the Lighthouse network, it also serves as a battle command centre. The Light Bearer can actually sit inside the main cube, which can expand to the size of a room. If the main cube is taken over by an enemy, the network will fall apart. So, the Light Bearer must be able to defend the Lighthouse by being well-versed in combat and also know how to block or reverse a hacking attempt. Hachuling hacked into Koon Aguero Agnis' Lighthouse so he could take control of it,Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) though that was probably a very advanced form of hacking. Inside this cube, there are multiple screens, cubes and other components which float in Shinsoo. The Light Bearer uses a keyboard to issue commands and, probably, to operate the cubes which transmit information via wireless connection. One of these cubes also serves as the main cube inside the central unit. The cubes all aid in information gathering and most or all of these cubes also have visual displays. One of these cubes is a search cube and when connected to a certain or another cube, it provides a search window. Through this window, one can then access the "Intelligence Network" which contains profiles of many famous individuals and perhaps other types of information as well.Ch.32: 2F - Zahard's Princess (2) The cubes can also record information, like the total amount of Shinsoo used by a person during a battle. The cubes also feed the information into the screens which provide other types of information like live visual feedback, possibly graphs, statistics and so on. The Lighthouse also has a loudspeaker function, which provides audio feedback. If the Light Bearer is located in an area which is extremely bright, he or she probably works with the cubes in larger forms (unknown why for now) and several cubes are simply placed at certain points, for the sake of gathering information. A Lighthouse can be connected with other Lighthouses to form or expand a network of Lighthouses. Through all the visual input gathered by all these Lighthouses, each Light Bearer will be able to receive certain amounts of visual-audio and other types of data in areas occupied by other Light Bearers. When another Lighthouse is connected to a Lighthouse, it will show up as an additional display screen. This allows the Light Bearer to contact with the other Light Bearer. Other Functions Light Bearers are also capable of exerting a dense Shinsoo field, that can stop people depending on the strength of the field exerted and the Shinsoo resistance of the opponent in question. Urek Mazino has bragged that only the Opera Lighthouse could stop him for more than 0.1 seconds. A Lighthouse is also capable of connecting to a Scout's Observer. These Observers will provide it with more detailed visual information which Light Bearers use to analyse and coordinate their team. Also, the Lighthouse has a feature which can adjust and guide the trajectory of a spear, enabling Spear Bearers to throw them tens of kilometres away. The Light Bearer + Wave Controller combination is the most deadly, as the Lighthouse can be used to redirect the partner's baangs to anywhere in the area. Since a Light Bearer usually has a good scope of the area, this leaves very few blind spots that are unreachable by the Wave Controller and Lighthouse. More importantly, Lighthouses can also increase the myun and soo in the baangs, making it much more powerful than normal. However the Lighthouse cannot be used to increase the Wave Controller's number of baangs; that is dependent on the Wave Controller's level of shinsoo control. Notes and Trivia *A novice Regular is only able to control one or two lights simultaneously (In Part 1 even Koon is only able to control two lights simultaneously). *The first known Light Bearer Tu Perie Tperie said "The Heavens gave me the Eyes of God", when reminiscing how she received the position of Light Bearer. Although whether this is a trustworthy claim is highly controversial and causes some debate. References Navigation es:Faro Kategori:Light Bearers Category:Special Terms Category:Device